


Face Your Fears

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: Alex needs to face her fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the wife and I decided to try our hand at Maggie/Alex before Maggie's debut tomorrow and we both came up with stories with similar themes. Mine is just a ficlet but hers will be longer. You can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364199).

Maggie opened her apartment door, surprised and relieved to find Alex on the other side. The agent wouldn’t meet her gaze, though, and Maggie waited, repressing the urge to fuss over the other woman. Alex had dashed off into the pouring rain without a jacket, the dramatic asshole.

Alex’s jaw worked, but she said nothing for several moments, both hands stuffed deep into the back pockets of her rain-splashed jeans. “Why?” she finally asked, and Maggie couldn’t decide if Alex was mad, hurt, or… something else. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I shouldn’t have,” Maggie admitted. “For a lot of reasons.” She leaned on the door, wishing Alex wouldn’t be so stubborn and would come inside. The small porch gave Alex’s already-soaked form a slight reprieve from the rain dripping from the eaves, but the wind blew cold and damp. “But…”

Now Alex looked at her, those intense, dark eyes boring right through Maggie and leaving her just as off-kilter as when she’d done the incredibly reckless thing of kissing Alex Danvers as she’d left her house earlier that night.

“But?” Alex swallowed, waiting.

“You’re kinda irresistible, Danvers.” Maggie tried to keep her tone light, waiting to see if Alex would stay or go. She wouldn’t blame her either way.

Alex closed her eyes and shook her head, but after another tense moment, she stepped inside and Maggie closed the door against the chill.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Alex swallowed again and lowered her head. “I shouldn’t have just run off like that.” 

Maggie stood there, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest. Water dripped from Alex’s frame, puddling on the floor, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Alex had come back. “You got spooked. I understand.”

“Spooked.” Alex huffed out a humorless laugh. “I suppose that’s one word for it.” She raked a hand through her damp hair before reluctantly meeting Maggie’s gaze. “You scare the hell out of me, Sawyer. You know that?”

It was a confession on more levels than Alex likely cared to admit. Maggie bit her lip, wishing she could feel bad about causing this kind of chaos in the other woman, but if she’d waited on Alex to address the growing attraction between them, hell would have frozen over before the other woman made a move. “You scare me a little too, Danvers.”

Alex’s gaze dipped to Maggie’s mouth before she looked away, and Maggie’s stomach did a pleasant somersault in response. 

“I don’t… I’m not…” Alex closed her eyes again, rubbing her temple. Her protests sounded weak, and Maggie suspected they did to Alex’s ears as well when the agent’s shoulders slumped.

“Or maybe you are and that kiss told you something you’ve been trying to ignore. Something you’ve been trying not to accept. Maybe it’s time to face your fears.” Maggie risked walking away, giving Alex a moment to compose herself. She stepped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, trying to hurry back without looking like it. Alex still stood there in front of the door, lost, confused, and wanting something Maggie knew she didn’t know how to ask for. 

Alex took the towel but she made no move to dry herself off. 

“Did you like it?” Maggie finally asked, guessing that’s what freaked Alex out and sent her sprinting out into the rain on a chilly, wet National City night. “When I kissed you?”

Turning her head, Alex stared at her, saying nothing. Then she moved, her body pressing against Maggie’s, shoving her back against the door before their lips met again, hot and eager. 

This time Alex didn’t run.


End file.
